Boarding School, Roommates, and Boys Oh My!
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Maddie's mom shipped her off to boarding school. There she will face roommates, boys, and friends. While dealing with all of this, she writes out her emotions through music. I don't own the music, or suite life. Be nice.
1. El Big Mouth

_Hey, this is my first Suite Life fanfic so be nice. _

_In this story Maddie is shipped off to boarding school, and encounters roommates, new and old, and boys, new and old. You'll know what I mean later on._

_Enjoy!!!!!_

Maddie stacked the candy bars on the counter in a depressed way. Cody walked by and seemed to notice.

"Hey Maddie. What's up? You look sad" Cody said. Maddie ignored him and kept stacking the candy bars in the same hypnotic way.

"Maddie! Snap out of it!" Cody said clapping his hands in front of her.

"Mmph. I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Maddie said snapping back to reality.

"Am I invisible? I must be invisible" Cody said.

"No. Why do you think that?" Maddie asked glad for a distraction from her problems.

"I went to school today and three people sat on me. Not just one person. One, two, three people!" Cody said counting off people on his fingers.

"Cody, you're not invisible"

"You didn't notice me" he said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"I have a lot on my mind" Maddie said.

"Like what?" Cody asked.

"Stuff" Maddie said curtly.

"What kind of stuff?" Cody asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Maddie asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" Cody said leaning in closer to hear her.

"My mom and I got into a huge fight" Maddie said.

"How is this secret worthy?" Cody asked.

"Because, we have had one to many fights, and this time she's had enough"

"What do you mean she had enough?" Cody asked.

"They're shipping me off to boarding school" Maddie said reluctantly.

"They're shipping you off to boarding school!" Cody yelled loud enough for the whole hotel lobby to hear. Everyone looked over at Maddie and Cody to see what the commotion was about. But Mr. Mosby came up to Maddie and Cody to scold them for being too loud.

"What in heavens name are you yelling about? You are scared my guests. You practically gave Old Man James a heart attack. And I like my guests heart attack free" Mr. Mosby said.

"But this was really important. Maddie's getting shipped off to boarding school!" Cody said, again loudly.

"Way to keep a secret El Big Mouth" Maddie shouted loud enough to earn a scolding from Mr. Mosby. Before he could start on his rant, Maddie put on her sweetest voice, most saccharine smile and said, "I'll miss you very, very much Mr. Mosby"


	2. Freedom

_Here is another chapter. Which is really short. In this chapter you will see that when Maddie is dealt a bad hand, she deals with her emotions by singing. I've decided that this story will have lots of little chapters, instead of a few big chapters. This chapter isn't all that important, but I wanted to incorperate the music in the story._

Maddie was pacing back and forth in her room, talking to herself.

"Okay, I have two ways of looking at this. My mother is shipping me off to boarding school to get rid of me. Or, I'm going to boarding school and getting rid of my mother" Maddie said. She paused as if waiting for someone to chime in. No one did because she was alone in her room.

"I'm away from my mom!" she finally said.

"I'm away from Trevor" she also said. After the soap opera like kiss in the art museum, Maddie and Trevor started dating. Then, they broke up. It was a nasty breakup. So, if she went to boarding school, she would be far away from him, and might finally be able to get over him. Because the truth is, she's not over him yet. But, she will be. Boarding school isn't all bad.

She hopped onto her bed, picked up a pad and some paper, and then her guitar, and started strumming some notes. I'm free, she told herself. Soon enough, she had a new song written. She started to sing it.

_Out of the blue_

_Now I'm out of view_

_Over the pain of yesterday_

_I'm leaving it here_

_I'm leaving it with the fear_

_The fear that I may want to chase again_

_Free sweet freedom_

_All I ever wanted_

_Free my soul_

_All I ever needed_

_Gone with the wind_

_Now I'm soaring in_

_Into the clear and dreaming a brand new day_

_A brand new way_

_No more philosophy_

_Or doing what is right for me_

_Within my soul I'm just who I wanna be_

_Yeah_

_Free sweet freedom_

_All I ever wanted_

_Free my soul_

_All I ever needed_

_Free sweet freedom_

_All I ever wanted_

_Free my soul_

_All I ever wanted_

_Wanted, wanted, yeah_

_I want freedom_

_Free_

_Free_

_All my soul_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted _

_All I ever needed_

_Freedom_

That is how Maddie decided to look at the situation, she finally had sweet freedom. Freedom from her mother, and from Trevor.

_Tell me what you think. And I didn't write the song. The song is Kristy Frank's. You should check out her album, it's really good. Review! Review! Review!_


	3. I Will Remember You

_Here is another part to the story. Like I said, it will be many little chapters. And can someone please review? It would mean so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much to me._

Maddie and London were at their "It Sucks That You're Going Away" party. Maddie was actually looking forward to the school year more then she expected, but then, London said that she's going to the same school as Maddie. It's not that they aren't friends, because they are. And it's not because they aren't best friends, because they are. It's just, having to spend every waking moment of everyday with London will drive Maddie insane. Hopefully they won't see each other in heavy dosages. It is a big campus. The big campus means that Maddie is bound to meet many new people. The hard part is saying goodbye to the old people.

Maddie already said goodbye to her mother and the rest of her family, including her booger of a brother, Liam. Now, she had to say goodbye to the Tipton, her home away from home. They all had their own goodbyes for Maddie.

"So, Madeline, I suppose I will have to hire a new candy counter girl" Mr. Mosby said.

"Looks that way" Maddie said.

"But, I will hold a spot open for you for when you come back over the summer, you know, if you would like to continue working here" Mr. Mosby said as if he practiced working Maddie, you can work here again, into the conversation.

"That would be great. Oh, and Mr. Mosby, that new candy counter girl will be lucky to have you as a boss" Maddie said smiling.

"I am a good boss aren't I? Whoever this new girl is, she will never be a Maddie Fitzpatrick" Mosby said.

"And don't you ever forget it"

Esteban gave Maddie a gift from his homeland to remember him by. And Arwin gave Maddie one of his many inventions. Maddie wasn't exactly sure what to do with the odd looking contraction. Carey got teary-eyed and gave Maddie her email address, so if she ever had problems, she would always have someone to write to. Maddie was thankful for this. Carey was like more of a Mom then her own mother. Carey was one of the hardest to leave. Cody gave Maddie an dictionary of words you need to know before you graduate high school, knowing how she loves to enrich her vocabulary. Then came Zack.

Zack, who had a crush on Maddie for years, now had a girlfriend named Melinda. He was over Maddie, and for that Maddie was thankful. She really didn't need an awkward goodbye from Zack of all people. Now, he is more protective of her then jealous. He gave her a baseball bat to use to fight off any unwanted guys who hit on her.

* * *

Now that Maddie had said all of her goodbyes, she picked up her guitar and played a song for all the great friends that she has made at the Tipton. 

_Got my memories_

_And they will last_

_I try to keep it simple 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I try to keep it simple by telling myself_

_That I_

_I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I could say but words get in the way_

_So when we're not together_

_I will remember you_

_We're a picture in my mind_

_And when I wanna find you I just close my eyes_

_You'll never be that far from me so don't say goodbye_

_No, you'll never be that far from me, I'm telling myself_

_I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I could say but words get in the way_

_So when we're not together_

_I will remember you_

_You were there when I needed helping _

_Thank you, thank you_

_I never told you how much that meant_

_Yeah thank you, thank you_

_I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I could say but words get in the way_

_So when we're not together_

_I will remember you_

Maddie finished her song with a round of applause, and it looked as if Carey was gonna tear up again. Maddie put her guitar in it's case next to her suitcase and turned to London.

"You ready?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I guess. Ugh, I already hate this school. Did you know that they have a limit on how much stuff you can bring. I'll have to wear the same outfit twice!" London exclaimed.

"Oh you poor thing," Maddie said sarcastically, "Ready to go?"

"Yes" London said begrudgingly.

"When does your plane leave?" Carey asked walking up to the girls, trying to get in one last round of hugs.

"Oh, we're not flying. We've decided to drive. Can you say, road trip baby!"

_The song I used is a Ryan Cabrera song entitled I Will Remember You. I took out some of the lyrics to make it seem more like Maddie's life. Please can someone review? Please? It can be short. I just wanna know that someone likes this, or has at least read it. Review! No one has yet :( :( :( _


	4. We Can Go Anywhere

_Thanks for the review! It's nice to know that someone is reading. Here is another chapter, the one where Maddie and London were on the road trip. I was meaning to make it longer, and really funny, but I wrote it in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. So, sorry. But I made sure that I included a song. Tell me what you think._

Maddie in London were sitting in Maddie's car in silence.

"I am going to die from boredom" London said.

"You can't die from boredom. And wasn't it your idea to drive anyway?" Maddie said.

"Only because Daddy took away my private jet and limo! I figured I better learn to live without them. But I need them. I really, really need them. How long until we get there?" London asked.

"Four hours. We're almost there" Maddie squealed.

"We're not almost there" London moaned.

"Considering that we've been driving for almost two days, I'd say that's pretty good" Maddie said.

"What do I do for four more hours?"

"What do you usually do?"

"Shop. What do you do?"

"I write songs"

"Songs can take four hours?"

"Songs can take four days"

"So, why don't we write a song?" London said liking the idea of her becoming a lyricist, although she had no clue what a lyricist was.

"About what? How boring it is sitting in a car for two days?"

"No, that you're on the road with your best friend" London said, not considering that being stuck in a car with her, is torture for Maddie.

"I don't know"

"Please?" London said in a squeaky voice.

"Fine"

* * *

Maddie and London did manage to write a song, but with great difficulty. London thought the words highway and shopping rhymed. Actually she thought shopping and every other word in the song rhymed. But somehow, the two did manage to write a song, together, though 99 of it was Maddie, but she wouldn't let London know that, it has kept her preoccupied for the past three hours and forty-five minutes. 

"Okay, I'm ready to here our song" London said clapping her hands.

"Okay, since I can't use my guitar while driving, I'll sing it acapella" Maddie said.

"Aca-whata-who?"

"Just listen"

_Slow down_

_Things have been a little crazy_

_Right now_

_It's time to get away_

_You can_

_Find out_

_What it is you're really after_

_Time is on our side_

_Come on we're leaving it all behind_

_You know that sun is shining_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

'_cause we've got that open highway_

_Leading our way_

_As long as you are there_

_We can go anywhere_

_Break down_

_All the pressure that surround you_

_Allow_

_It all to fade away_

_We can move on_

_Looking in our rearview mirror_

_Wave goodbye_

_Come on we're leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shining_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

'_cause we've got that open highway_

_Leading our way_

_As long as you are there_

_We can go anywhere_

_We're gonna be so far gone_

_Someplace we ain't never been before_

_Find a favorite song_

_We'll end up right where we belong_

_You know that sun is shining_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

'_cause we've got that open highway_

_Leading our way_

_As long as you are there_

_We can go anywhere_

Maddie finished her song, their song, and London was beaming. The song did go pretty well except for when London tried to sing.

"That was great. I wrote a song. Yay me!" London said clapping her hands.

"Oh, but Maddie. You need to work on those vocals. Some of those notes were way off key" London said. Maddie refrained from telling her that the bad singing was her own. Not Maddie's

"But that was such a good song. "As long as you are there we can go anywhere." Perfect line. Perfect for us best friends" London said.

"Yeah, it's great" Maddie said. London was her best friend, especially now that she was moving across the country, but having it been reminded to her over and over again has made her hate the words best and friends.

* * *

"Okay, we are closing in on the school. We should be able to see it any second now" Maddie said. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, sad, excited, or nervous. She decided that she was all of those. Then the girls saw it, an antique like sign that said "Welcome to Perkins Academy" 

_The song is Jesse McCartney's We Can Go Anywhere, off his second album. Get it, it's one of my favs. Like I said, it will be lots of little chapters. I'll add more later. Please, please, please, review, review, review!_


	5. Is This Boarding School Or College?

_Here is another part. I realized that I used the wrong name and had to repost it. Ugh! To many stories going on at once. Review!!!!!!!!!_

"Oh My God! We're here! We're finally here!" London yelped while getting out of the car.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be so happy to go to school" Maddie said heading over to the trunk and pulling her suitcase and London's many suitcases out.

"Not school. I'm finally out of your poor excuse for a car" London said.

"London stop insulting me and grab your bags" Maddie said, pushing London's stuff towards her.

"Don't we have people to do that?" London asked.

"Nope" Maddie said.

"Well I'm not doing it"

"London!"

"Maddie, I'll pay you a hundred dollars to carry my bags for me"

"Make it two hundred and we have a deal"

"Fine"

"Cash up front" Maddie said holding out her hand.

* * *

Maddie and London had made their way across campus. London walked happily, saying hello to all the people, and enjoyed the beautiful California view. While Maddie was carrying five suitcases and was too busy trying not to break her back to say hello or look at the view. Finally the girls made their way up to their room. Quincy Hall room 147. They entered the room and saw a blonde girl wearing pink from head to toe waiting there for them.

"Oh my God! You must be London and Maddie!" she screeched giving them a hug, and helping Maddie put down her and London's bags.

"Yeah, that would be us" Maddie said.

"Who's who?" the blonde girl asked.

"You really have to ask that? Uh hello, I'm London Tipton" London said slightly offended.

"Oh, of course you are" the girl said a little embarrassed.

"And that means I'm Maddie. Are you Courtney?" Maddie asked looking down at the paper she got from the office that said her roommates name. Unfortunately Maddie found out that she was rooming with London too. Maybe Courtney could save her.

"Yeah. But like, don't call me Courtney. Only my mom calls me that. God I hate that woman. Anyway, call me Coco" she said.

"Ooooo I love hot coco" London said.

"What?" Coco asked.

"You'll get used to it" Maddie said.

"Anyway, I am like, so glad they got me some new roommates. The last two left" Coco said with a saddened voice.

"What do you mean they left?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, they said I was too perky, wore too much pink, and I'm a ditz. And they I said anyway, oh my God, and like to much. I like, have no clue where they got that" Coco said.

"It's a mystery to me" Maddie said trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She looked around the room and saw that practically everything was pink. Coco was definitely not going to save Maddie from London.

* * *

Coco somehow convinced Maddie to go to a football game with her and London. Maddie would have much rather spent time unpacking but the two girls talked her into it. Coco wanted to see her boyfriend, Hank, play at the football game, and made Maddie take a seat near the cheerleaders. Maddie did not like cheerleaders, they were way to perky. She was surprised that Coco wasn't one of them. They watched the game, which for an academic like Maddie, was incredibly boring. And London didn't appear to like sitting on the bleachers too much. Finally the game ended and Hank and the rest of the football team came over to see Coco.

"Hey Babe" the guy who apparently was Hank said right before he gave Coco a kiss.

"Hey. Everyone this is Maddie and London. They're my new roommates" Coco said excitedly.

"Hey" everyone said.

"Yeah whatever. The games over right? 'cause I'm not sitting on these benches any longer. Later" London said grabbing her bag and leaving a horrible first impression with the rest of the team.

"Sorry about her" Maddie said.

"No worries. It's all cool. My name is Calvin" one of the team members said.

"Hey" Maddie said, as the rest of the team waved goodbye and left because Coco and Hank started making out.

"So, you're new here" Calvin said.

"Yeah, just got here today" Maddie said.

"Well, how about you come to this really cool party tonight and get to know some people, or get to know me" Calvin said.

"Uh, sure I'd love to" Maddie said.

"Good. It's at Quent Hall on the first floor. The whole floor is throwing the party" Calvin said.

"Wow. Is this boarding school or college?" Maddie said.

"The adults are pretty relaxed here. They think we should have the experiences of college here, so we won't be overwhelmed when we get there. And they get to keep an eye on us at the same time. But their eyesight is not as keen as they think it is. We can get away with a lot. So, your coming?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there" Maddie said.

"Good. See ya then" Calvin said getting up and walking away. Maddie's better judgement was telling her not to go to that crazy party, but Calvin was cute, and he was her way to get over Trevor. She can go to the party, she would be responsible, not do anything stupid. Everything will be fine.

_Please review!!!!!!_


	6. School, Life, and Everything In Between

_Here is another part..._

Maddie and London were at Calvin's party. It was definitely insane. There were teenagers everywhere, but not an adult in sight. There was tons of drinking, and Maddie lost count of the number of guys who had hit on her, and the number of guys who had tried to grope her. Maddie seemed to also have lost track of London, and really wanted to have her friend here to keep her company. The only reason Maddie was staying was so she could see Calvin. She doesn't even know the guy and she's already bending to please him. God, what had Trevor done to her? But she kept telling herself that she needed to move on. Finally out of a sea of people, Calvin came into view and started walking towards Maddie.

"Hey you made it" Calvin said as he stood in the spot next to Maddie.

"Yeah. Great party"

"All organized by me" Calvin said showoffishly.

"RA's alright with this?"

"Well, I've never been to fond of the guy. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's out tonight, so I figured what the hell, lets party!"

"I admire you spontinatity" Maddie said.

"What do you think about going out with me? Say tomorrow night?"

"Wow, that was fast. Sure"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7. Or we can start up the date tonight" he said leaning closer to Maddie. Before Maddie could react someone called out his name.

"Calvin! The RA's back. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble" he said.

"Yes you would" Calvin said inching away from Maddie.

"True. This party is throwing off my study time. Whoa new girl" the guy said looking at Maddie.

"Oh, hi. I'm Maddie"

"Jake. Is Calvin bothering you. He has the tendency to do that" Jake said.

"No, I was just asking her out" Calvin said.

"Did he use the we can start up the date tonight line?" Jake asked. Maddie shot Calvin a look, before she could say anything Jake pointed out a drunk girl.

"Someone needs to get her back to her room before the RA shows. Which by the way is any second now" Jake said. The girl just threw up and was stumbling all around the room.

"Yeah, she's slammed" Calvin said. Then Maddie realized who the drunk girl was.

"Oh my God! London!" Maddie shouted.

"Oh, yeah, your friend from the football game" Calvin said.

"I gotta get her out of here" Maddie said.

"Let me help you get her to your room" Jake said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the date" Calvin said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, okay, bye" Maddie said distractedly, going to London's aide.

* * *

Maddie and Jake managed to get a drunk, stumbling, and occasionally vomiting London back to their dorm room, and laid her down on the bed.

"Whoa. That was a work out. Thanks for helping me get her here" Maddie said. London moaned at the sound of her voice.

"It's no problem" Jake whispered to help London's pounding head.

"Where's your other roommate?" he asked.

"Oh, Coco's probably with her boyfriend" Maddie whispered back.

"I'd feel guilty making you take care of her all by yourself. Want me to stay?" Jake asked. In this moment, Maddie noticed how cute he actually was.

"Um, sure. That would help" Maddie said motioning for Jake to take a seat.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"Boston"

"Cool. Boston. Massachusetts. Red Sox. That's all I know about it"

"Not much more to know. Where are you from?"

"Right here in California. My parents made me come here because this school will look better on my college applications"

"That's what you meant by your study time"

"Yeah, I'm a nerd"

"From one nerd to another, there is nothing wrong with having study time"

"You? A nerd? No" Jake said in disbelief.

"Only had one B in my life, and that was only because my English teacher doesn't know what true writing is"

"I don't believe you"

"How can I prove it?"

"Hmm, you can tell me what an onomatopoeia is" Jake said.

"Easy, it's a word that mimics an action, like boom or bang"

"You really are smart"

"That's what they tell me" Maddie said smiling. She spent the rest of the night talking to Jake about school, life, and everything in between.

_Tell me what you think..._


	7. No!

_Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter is a little more adult, but just one paragraph, and it's still a T, though the way I originally wrote it might have been M, but I changed it as much as I could. Please can I have another review? _

Maddie had been at Perkins for a few weeks, and things were going pretty well. It turns out that London isn't such a horrible roommate, neither is Coco. And Jake has turned out to be Maddie's best guy friend. Calvin is Maddie's boyfriend. Grant it, he isn't Trevor, but it is a start. They have been going out since that night after the party (London has never been to another one of those parties since getting drunk) and things were going okay. He wasn't as smart as the guys she was used to, but maybe that's why all of her other relationships had failed, maybe she needed someone who was her opposite.

* * *

Maddie and Calvin were walking into Calvin's dorm room.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Calvin asked.

"I guess. I've never been much of a Spider Man fan. But it was okay" Maddie said.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't like Spider Man?"

"I never said I didn't like it, I said it was okay"

"So, the night sucked?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Maddie replied.

"Well, why don't we fix that" Calvin said kissing Maddie. It went from a gentle kiss, to a passionate kiss, and they somehow made their way closer to Calvin's bed. They had always gotten to this point and then Maddie stopped Calvin, much to his dismay, but this time Calvin proved to be a little more relentless.

"Calvin. I don't think that we should" Maddie said as she now stopped kissing him. Calvin just proceeded to start kissing her neck.

"Calvin" Maddie said, still quietly, as much as she thought this was wrong, she was enjoying it a little. Calvin's hand started going up Maddie's shirt.

"Calvin, no!" Maddie said, now in a stronger voice.

"You're not fooling me, I know you mean yes. Playing hard to get, huh" Calvin said now trying to unbutton her pants.

"No! I mean no!" Maddie shouted finally having the strength to push Calvin away from her. She pushed him harder then she intended and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Calvin asked.

"I said no. You wouldn't listen" Maddie said.

"Oh, come on! I'm a man, I have needs. And I know you want it" Calvin said getting up.

"No I don't!" Maddie shouted defiantly, making her way towards the door.

"It's been weeks. How long do you expect me to wait?" Calvin more stated then asked.

"If you actually cared about me you would wait" Maddie said.

"Come on, you're hot, I'm hot, we can have something very hot if we get together" Calvin said coming closer to Maddie.

"No. Have it with some other girl. I'm done" Maddie said.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"But I'm Calvin. No girl has ever said no, or broken up with me"

"Well there's a first time for everything" Maddie said as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"You dumped him!" London said. Maddie was talking to London and Coco about what happened.

"Come on, that boy is fine" Coco said.

"So?"

"So, you should've gone for it" Coco said.

"But, it wouldn't have felt right" Maddie said.

"Why not?" Coco asked.

"Because, I went way too far with my last boyfriend. And he basically ripped out my heart. I don't wanna go that far with a guy again unless I know he really cares, and wouldn't hurt me" Maddie said.

"Good for you Maddie. Many girls would have slept with him, but you didn't. I'm proud of you" London said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Maddie said feeling better.

* * *

Maddie remembered the night she lost her virginity to Trevor. She loved him, so she figured this was her way to prove it. Giving herself to him and letting their bodies connect would prove her love. So, she had sex with him one night. It was the best feeling that she had ever had. And then she had sex with him again, and again. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. From their first kiss, she found him irresistible. She actually surprised herself by saying no to Calvin, but she knew why. She and Trevor shared something special, then one day, he ended things. She loved him, and gave him everything, and he ended it without explanation. That is why she didn't sleep with Calvin, she wasn't going to feel that attached to him, and then let her heart be ripped out again.

Maddie also remembered a song she wrote while she was trying to get over the breakup.

_Take everything out_

_Just put it back_

_Right where you found it_

_You_

_Your hands in your jeans_

_Were you waiting for me?_

'_Cause that's how I found you_

_Every word seemed to roll of your tongue _

_Like honey on my lips_

_I never thought I could get enough_

_You_

_Took me around the block_

_But I couldn't stop_

_I thought it was real_

_The rush_

_So intoxicating_

_I look back and I'm hating_

_That I couldn't tell_

_I'm lying alone on the floor_

_Just laughing at myself_

_How could I ever go back for more_

_Put _

_Everything back_

_That you took out_

_Right where it started_

_Where we started _

_Where we started_

_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_

_How can I face my mother? How can I face my friends?_

_How can I look in the mirror and try to live again?_

_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_

_How can I get back what you can't give out again?_

_Take_

_The deepest breath_

_I just let it out_

_I will be stronger_

_You_

_Took everything out_

_I put it back_

_Just where you found it_

Maddie replayed that last few lines from the song over and over in her head for a few days. And they worked, for a few days. But then she sunk into a state of depression again. But Maddie is stronger now. She has learned and has moved on. She has moved on, hasn't she?

_That's it for this chapter. The song was Cheyenne Kimball's Full Circle. I might have changed one word to make it seem more like Maddie, but this song was the closest I could find to fit the situation. It's a good song, you should check it out. And can someone please review? The less reviews I get, the lower my confidence gets._


	8. Genuine

"Sorry about you and Calvin breaking up" Jake said. He and Maddie were sitting in his room studying for midterms.

"I'm fine. The guy was a horny jerk anyway" Maddie said.

"Yeah, why did you stay with him so long?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was lonely. I needed someone and I still do. I just chose the wrong someone" Maddie said, still looking down at her history notes. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice that Jake had stopped looking at his notes and was only looking at her.

"So, who is the right someone?" Jake asked. The reason he asked? He wanted to be that someone. Yeah, he was in love with his best friend.

"I don't know, I guess someone who genuinely cares. Someone who isn't just pretending to like me to sleep with me. Someone who loves me. I don't need anything else but to be loved unconditionally" Maddie said, still looking at her work.

"Yeah, you just need to know that you can trust your heart with this truly amazing, perfect person and everything else will fall into place" Jake said actually talking about Maddie. He decided it was now or never and started coming in closer to her.

"Exactly" Maddie said finally looking up from her work. She then noticed how close to she Jake really were. She could feel him breathing in and out. Before she could react, he kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or a peck, or a sloppy kiss like most are when one person is caught off guard. It was just sweet, real, and genuine.

Finally the two pulled away, but Maddie was still close enough to kiss Jake without any hesitation. It was a good kiss, but she resisted the urge. Why? Because was Jake talking about her and does he care? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing because they are both stressed from midterms?

"Hey" Maddie said awkwardly.

"Hey" Jake replied.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"For a smart person you sure do miss a lot. I believe we just kissed" Jake said.

"I know that. But why did we kiss?" Maddie asked.

"Well, it could be that I find you smart, funny, and cute. It could be that I find you irresistible. It could be that I like you as more than a friend and it could be that I really wanted to kiss you" Jake said very quickly.

Maddie was in shock. Jake likes her. Jake Parker, her best guy friend likes her. Jake Parker, the smart and hot guy likes her. Jake Parker, the amazingly good kisser likes her.

"You can respond to what I just said anytime now" Jake said. Maddie did respond. She responded by kissing him again.

They spent the better part of the next hour making out, only stopping occasionally for the sake of catching their breaths. But Maddie suddenly became very aware that she was making out with Jake in his dorm room, so she decided to stop before things went too far.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as Maddie pulled away.

"Nothing. It's just, you know when you find out that someone really likes you and you guys end up making out and you can't keep your hands off each other? You know that feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I love that feeling. I'm feeling it right now" Jake said.

"I know. And I am too. But sometimes that amazing feeling can get be so strong it can get in the way of your better judgement and you'll end up doing things that you'll regret. So, I just wanna stop this now so I don't go too far with you. Not that I don't want to, I just am not ready" Maddie said trying to explain herself. Calvin didn't take her saying no well, who's to say that Jake won't take it as badly.

"Maddie, I totally get it. And you know what? I respect you for that. We haven't even gone out, I'm not trying to sleep with you. That brings me to my next point, you wanna go out?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I wanna go out! You didn't even have to ask" Maddie said, leaning in to kiss him again. This time a short but sweet kiss.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick, may I walk you back to your room?" Jake asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, you may" Maddie said taking it.

As Jake and Maddie made their way back to her dorm room, for the first time in a long time Trevor wasn't the guy that she was thinking about.


	9. Rain

_Thanks for the new review!!!! Here is another part..._

Maddie and Jake were walking Maddie back to her dorm room. Their fingers were interlocked and they were just walking in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. It felt good. Maddie had this feeling whenever she was around Trevor too. She never had it before him and thought she would never have it after him, but now she did. It was comfort, it felt like home. Maddie then felt a rain drop on her forehead. Then another and another.

"It's raining!" Maddie said cheerfully.

"And you're happy about this?" Jake asked, while he was covering his head with his hands to stay dry.

"Yeah! I love it!" Maddie said letting the rain soak her.

"Why?"

"When I was little, I used to love the rain. I mean, I would get so excited when it rained. I would run outside and play in the rain. My sister and I did it all the time" said Maddie while she held out her hands and let the raindrops hit them.

"Why did you stop?" Jake asked.

"It's complicated" Maddie said solemnly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jake said putting an arm around Maddie.

"It's pouring cats and dogs and you want me to tell you a story now!" Maddie said.

"Yeah, you love the rain"

"I stopped when I was around eleven. I just stopped enjoying it"

"Why?"

"I had more important things to do" Maddie said.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" Maddie noted.

"I'm curious"

"Um, my dad lost his job and my mom started drinking" Maddie began. Jake's face became suddenly very serious and concerned.

"And my dad had a bit of a temper. So, whenever she went on one of her drinking binges, my sister and I had to make sure that my family was okay. And even when they weren't at their worst, it still kinda stayed with me, and I got sad. So, the rain stopped being fun" Maddie said.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. Why didn't you ever..."

"It's no big deal. My mom worked out her drinking problem a few years ago. And my dad's a lot better too. My mom just took all the energy she put into drinking and channeled it into energy for arguing. We got in a lot of fights. So, I'm better off here" Maddie explained. Jake stood still for a minute and then lifted Maddie up over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked playfully punching and kicking Jake, trying to get him to put her down.

"We're playing in the rain" he simply said.

* * *

London and Coco were sitting in their dorm room. Not even caring that midterms were coming up. They were doing their nails and reading magazines.

"I wonder where Maddie is" Coco said.

"She said she was studying with Jake last time I talked to her" London said while filing her nails, it was so much easier when her former personal assistant, Irene, did it for her.

"She's been studying for, like, ever" Coco noted.

"She's Maddie. She's a dork. Do you think my nails look okay?" London asked showing Coco her nails.

"They look fine. I'm just saying, maybe she's not just studying" Coco said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" London asked.

"Oh, come on! Have you seen Jake? He's hot. There is no way Maddie is just friends with that"

"But he's smart" London said.

"So?"

"So, after what happened with Trevor, Maddie doesn't go for smart guys" London said.

"But he's hot!"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I like him" London said, clearly not knowing what she just stated.

"Oh my God! No way! Did you just say you like Jake?" Coco asked standing up instantly.

"No" London quickly said.

"Oh my God. You like him! You like him!" Coco said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, I do" London admitted.

"Oh my God! This is so great" Coco squealed.

"No it's not. He just thinks that I'm Maddie's stupid roommate. He doesn't even know I exist" London said.

"Maybe not now. But all you have to do is ask Maddie to tell Jake all the amazing things about you, then she'll convince him to ask you out and you'll get your man!" Coco said excitedly.

"You're right. Maddie's my best friend. She would so hook me up with Jake!" London said in an incredibly giddy way. At this moment, Maddie walked through the door, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" London asked.

"I just had the most amazing night of my entire life" Maddie said as she sat on her bed, getting her comforter just as wet as herself.

"What do you mean?" London asked.

"Did you do something slutty?" Coco asked.

"No, we just kissed" Maddie said.

"You just kissed! You just kissed who?" London asked happily.

"Jake!" Maddie shouted.

"Jake?" London said a frown forming on her face.

"Yeah. He said he liked me. We made out a bit, then he asked me out. And he walked me home and we played in the rain!"

"Played in the rain? That sounds slutty to me" Coco said.

"No, we just splashed each other with water and stuff like that. And he asked me to be his girlfriend as he was walking me to the door. We haven't been out on a date and I've already got a boyfriend, who just so happens to be the sweetest guy ever!" Maddie shouted.

"Wow" was all Coco could say.

"Isn't life great?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" London said sarcastically.


	10. Good To Be Home

More weeks had past at Perkins Academy, and now the Winter Break was coming up. Maddie and London had plans to spend it at the Tipton and in of the hotels finest rooms available. Sure, Maddie was going to stop in and say hello to her family and exchange some gifts, but after the whole shipping her off to boarding school thing, she wasn't feeling the love. She would probably act all bratty saying how much she hated it. But that would be as far from the truth as it could possibly get. Maddie loved it at Perkins Academy. Everything was amazing. She could put up with London as a roommate, and Coco was becoming one of Maddie's best friends. Then there was Jake, her oh-so-loveable boyfriend.

Things were going great between Maddie and him. She was so happy, just truly happy. Maddie was worried about the transition between best friend and boyfriend, but it really was quite smooth. The chemistry was there from the beginning, they would've gone out from the beginning if Jake had been brave enough to make his move. But the past is the past. Now Maddie is focusing on the present, which is great. Life is actually pretty good.

"Hey! Maddie! Wake up!" London shouted shaking Maddie. The blonde girl groggily opened her eyes.

"We're about to land." London said. Maddie then remembered that they were on the plane on their way back to Boston. Maddie had to admit, she enjoyed flying on London's private jet, far more than driving in her own beat up car.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Attention! When London and Maddie walk through the door, shout surprise and say welcome back London and Maddie. Got it?" Mr. Mosby said, addressing the staff. 

"Wow, so hard." Zack said sarcastically.

"Oh, my God! There they are! There they are!" Carrie shouted pointing out the door.

"Alright everybody get ready." Mr. Mosby said in a whisper. The revolving doors started to open.

"Surprise! Welcome back London and Maddie!" everyone shouted. But it wasn't Maddie and London walking through the door. It was two elderly women. One with hair that was jet black, obviously dyed to hide the grays. She wore high heeled shoes and the most expensive clothes you could ever find. The old woman next to her had white hair, that could easily be mistaken for blonde hair.

"Why, I must say Maddie. This is what I call a welcoming service! Not like that junky hotel you stay at. What is it, the Hilton?" the old woman with the dark hair said.

"Yes, well, you are always right, aren't you London." the other woman, apparently named Maddie said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know. I'm brilliant. Yay me!" she said before clapping her hands.

"Hey! Wow, you guys look, so...different. It's amazing how much older you look after just a few months away. I mean, not just you, everyone. But not nearly as old as you. What happened?" Zack asked walking up to the two old women, apparently thinking that they were the real Maddie and London.

"I beg your pardon?" The old Maddie asked.

"Who are you?" asked old London.

"I'm Zack. Z-A-C-K." he said slowly. The two women looked utterly confused.

"You know, I live here. You babysat me. We had that whole crawling through the air ducts adventure. Is any of this ringing a bell?" Zack asked, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw standing there the real, young looking London and Maddie.

"London! Maddie!" he said hugging them. "It's a miracle! A Christmas miracle!"

Then everyone else in the room, who were all too occupied with Zack making a fool of himself to notice the entrance of their guests of honor, finally shouted "Surprise!" and "Welcome Back!"

"Ah, it's so good to see you all!" Maddie said giving everyone a big hug.

"Seriously? How can you be 80 and 17 at the same time?" Zack asked. Everyone else just continued to swarm around Maddie and London and ignored him.

"It's not right! You can't be two ages at once. I need an answer!" Zack shouted.

"Oh, I've missed you Zack." Maddie said giving him a big hug. Life at Perkins was great, but it was good to be home.


	11. Liam

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, I've just been really sick. But it's not as though I have a massive amount of readers for this story, but to my readers right now, thanks for still reading! This is a little short, but I'm still sick. Please read and please, please, please review!**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Maddie knew that she had to go home and say hello to her family. She spent the rest of Christmas break at the Tipton and even though there was still a week left in the holiday, she had to see her family today.

She walked up to her dingy apartment. It was so different from London's hotel suite that she had been staying in. Once she was in front of the door she paused, over the simplest thing too. She wondered if she should knock on the door, or just walk right in. After all she did live there for seventeen years of her life, but she didn't live there anymore. She just stood there confused. The only reason she was coming up with this ridiculous excuse stalling her arrival was because she was scared. Scared to see her mother and everyone else. She left them, actually it was more like they abandoned her. This didn't sound like it would be the most pleasant experience.

While she continued contemplating what to do, her little brother Liam opened the door.

"Hi," he said weakly. He looked very pale and tired, it looked like he fell and cut and bruised himself too.

"Hey Liam," Maddie said unsure of what to do. Liam looked really out of it. Really, really out of it. Like something happened while she was gone.

"Are you gonna come in?" he asked hopefully. Now Maddie knew that something was definitely up. Normally he would have asked that question very impatiently and if he didn't get his answer soon enough, he would slam the door in her face. But he seemed so different. And that worried Maddie.

"Of course I'll come in!" she said, feigning a smile. Liam looked relieved. But Maddie's suspicions of an old family problem grew.

Liam grabbed Maddie a cup of hot chocolate while she was taking off her coat and putting her bag of presents for the family down.

"Liam?" she asked, seeing her brother pouring a drink into a mug. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Just a second," Liam called back

He came in with some hot chocolate for Maddie, along with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas Big Sis!" he said. Maddie should have smiled, and she tried to, but now she knew what was wrong. When her father was on his abusive side and her mother started drinking, Liam became a sweet little boy, always calling her Big Sis and always happy to see her. But once the family situation straightened out, he was a little monster. The point is, this meant that either her Dad is abusive again, her mother is drinking again, or both. Even worse, Maddie and her sister were always the one who protected Liam. But since she's been at boarding school she hasn't been around to stop them from hurting him!

"Merry Christmas Liam," she said solemnly, taking the hot chocolate from him. Liam seemed to notice that Maddie seemed sad and corrected himself.

"Do you not like hot chocolate anymore?" he asked quickly and almost fearfully. "I can get you whatever you want."

"Liam, it's fine." Maddie said, now looking sadder than ever. "Everything's perfect with you here."

Liam just smiled and awkwardly sat down on the couch.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Maddie asked, easing into the subject. Liam looked funny, then stayed silent.

"I mean, I have presents for everyone," Maddie said, trying another approach. "Don't you wanna open them together like old times?"

"Can't," Liam curtly said.

"Why not?" asked Maddie. Liam looked Maddie directly in the eye now, for the first time since she arrived.

"Dad left." he said.

"What?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Dad left." Liam repeated.

"Why?" Maddie asked. Her father left? He would actually do that?

"He found out that Mom was cheating on him." he said. Mom, cheating on Dad, Maddie thought. Impossible. Her father was strong and scary and her mother was weak and loyal, would she really take that risk?

"What did Dad do?" Maddie asked, realizing with her father's temper this couldn't be good. Was her mother alright?

"He tried to hurt her." Liam said, his voice sounding like he was reliving a painful memory. His eyes looking the same. Maddie's stomach dropped, like the feeling you get on a rollercoaster, except it this wasn't fun. Was her Mom okay?

"Yeah, Liam said quicky. "She called the police and Dad left before they got here. He hasn't been back since."

"How's Mom taking it?" Maddie asked. All of this information was too much to absorb.

"She's drinking again." Liam said. Then his eyes started to well up in tears and he started begging Maddie for a favor. "Mom is getting bad again. She hurt me. She didn't mean to, but she did."

That explained all of the bruises on Liam.

"Maddie, please get me out of here!" he pleaded and cried. Maddie knew she had to do something. She knew she had to stop this. The only way she stopped it last time was by protecting Liam herself. But that meant no more Perkins Academy. She can't call the police because she doesn't want her mother in prison. What can she do?


	12. Christmas Presents

**I know it's a little early for Christmas, but I'm putting this up anyway. And can someone please review?? On anything about this story, it doesn't even have to be the most recent chapter. Because no one seems to be reading this and I'm debating if I should delete it. So, can someone please read and review? I have great ideas for the story, I would just like some feedback so I know I'm not wasting my limited energy into a story no one likes. Please, review.**

* * *

"Liam," Maddie asked. "Where's Mom?" Maddie had been in the apartment for at least an hour and she had seen no sign of her mother. She really needed to talk to her mom. Maddie knew it was completely naive to think but she was desperate at this point, she thought that maybe if she just begged her mother to straighten up her life or go to rehab, she would. But the logical Maddie knew that was never going to happen. Her mother was of the weaker human beings. Not one who would easily kick an addiction.

Maddie asked her brother where her mom was again, but Liam just shrugged.

"She never came home from the bar last night." Liam finally said, emotionlessly. Maddie nodded knowingly because it wasn't too out of the ordinary for their mother to disappear for days on end.

Maddie couldn't help but stare at Liam. The one side of his face had a purple tint to it from what Maddie assumed was her mother's hand slapping him. How could she leave him here?

"I have an idea," Maddie finally said after she and Liam solemnly opened their Christmas presents alone, their mother yet to return for the annual present opening.

"What?" Liam asked, looking up from the inexpensive gift that Maddie had bought him. Their family didn't have much money, so the saying 'It's the thought that counts' had really come alive between them.

"Ever wanna spend Christmas like a millionaire?" Maddie asked, with a smile on her face.

The grand Tipton hotel stood like a skyscraper as tiny Liam gazed up at it's ornate features. It was lit up with the lights that Arwin had put on, this Christmas he was careful not to use too many. All the snow made Maddie, who was accustomed to the California sun by now, shiver, so she led Liam into the hotel.

Liam and Maddie were met by warm greetings by all of the staff and even the guests. Christmas truly brought out the best in people. Even Mr. Mosby seemed to be in a good mood.

"Mr. Mosby!" Maddie called, motioning for Liam to stay where he was for a minute as Maddie made her way over to the front desk to see Mr. Mosby, she wanted to give him his Christmas present. Liam did not have a problem being left alone, because he ran into two boys, twins to be exact.

"You're Liam, right?" Cody said, walking up to Liam. Zack was by his side. The two had to share the pain of wearing matching Christmas tree shirts knit by their mother as their Christmas presents.

"Yeah," Liam said, remembering their faces from Maddie's suite 16 birthday party, but not sure which one he met. "Zack and Cody, right?"

"Normally, but today we're Dork and Dorkier." Cody replied, pointing to the shirts that they were wearing.

"Normally?" Zack scoffed. "Normally I'm Zack and he's Dorkier."

Liam smiled. Cody just poked the star on top of the Christmas tree that was knitted onto Zack's shirt, and suddenly, the tune 'Oh, Christmas Tree' began to playing

"They play music too." Zack said about the shirt he began modeling.

"Who's Dorkier now?" Cody joked. Then the two twins turned back to Liam who seemed to be enjoying listening to their conversation.

"You and Maddie gonna spend Christmas at the Tipton?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Maddie's voice said returning from the front desk. "He's staying in London's suite with me tonight! He'll get a little taste of the sweet life." Maddie said, giving Liam a mini hug.

"Lucky." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Well, I think Liam might get a little bored if it's just us girls. So I was wondering if you two and your mom wanted to stay with us? London said it was okay." Maddie said, offering an invitation. She couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas than with everyone she loves, except her boyfriend that is, but she'll see him later. Besides, Liam could use some bonding time with some people who are his own age, and sober for that matter.

"Awesome! We're totally in!" Zack and Cody said.

"Great," Maddie beamed. "You guys go on up. I'll be there in a second." Maddie said, letting Liam know it was okay to follow the boys. All three of the young teens were talking and goofing around on their way up to London's suite, Liam was finally having a good time. That was a amazing Christmas present for him, which was exactly why Maddie brought him to the Tipton. But she had an even better present in mind.

Maddie quickly whipped out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called in a long time.

"What do you want?" a slightly slurred voice said into the phone.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mom." Maddie said sarcastically. "I know about Dad and Liam."

"What about it?" her mother asked.

"You need to get some help Mom." Maddie said, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"The only help I need is with controlling you little monsters." she spat back.

"Well, let me help with that." Maddie began.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asked.

"What would you say if I took Liam off your hands?"

London, Liam, Zack, Cody, and Carey were all in London's hotel suite exchanging holiday stories.

"And then, it blew up!" Zack said, moving his hands in an overly zealous way.

"Yeah, the fire department had to come." Cody cut in. Liam and London cackled over in laughter. Carey didn't look as amused.

"Come on! My cooking isn't that bad." Carey said. Zack and Cody just sarcastically nodded.

"Maddie!" Liam shouted suddenly as Maddie made her way into London's suite.

"Hey!" she said, carrying a bunch of boxes that looked like they had come from the kitchen. "I come bearing desserts."

"Ooo!" everyone shouted, looking in the boxes and diving in for their favorite treat. Once all the food was done, Carey volunteered to clean up the mess and Maddie decided to help.

"Carey," Maddie began, very, very nervous. Carey seemed to catch onto Maddie's anxiety.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Carey asked, putting down the plate she was cleaning and directing her full attention onto the blonde teenager in front of her.

"You know how you said if I ever needed anything that I can come to you for help?" Maddie asked.

"Of course. You always can." Carey said nodding, setting Maddie at ease just a little.

"Well, I think now is one of those times." Maddie said, taking a deep breath before diving into the entire story.

As the night was winding down, everyone opened one last round of presents. London had even bought an extravagant gift for Liam, that made his bruised face light up, but his best present was yet to come.

"Liam, isn't it amazing here." Maddie commented. Liam nodded, still having a mouthful of delicious cookies. "I talked to Mom about something and she agreed." Maddie continued. Now Liam quickly swallowed what he was eating and looked up confused, and a little nervously.

"Why don't you come to live with me and Zack and Cody?" Carey asked, with a warm smile. Zack and Cody quickly and eagerly nodded their heads. And the biggest grin that has ever been seen spread across Liam's face. This was the best Christmas present he could ever get.


End file.
